1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tools that include a rubber boot and, in particular, to a plug that is a part of the rubber boot to seal an opening in the tool's housing.
2. Scope of the Prior Art
Power tools such as reciprocating saws and the like include a casing, or housing. The housing holds the motor and gear assembly of the tool. In order to secure the housing to the tool's frame or gearbox, the housing includes an opening so that a fastener can secure the housing to the tool. As is known, the gearbox includes grease or another type of lubricant to ensure that the gears function properly. In order that the grease does not leak from the tool, an end cap covers the opening. The cap includes a portion that fits within the housing to seal the housing and a head portion that can be extended out from the housing. Typically, the cap is made of plastic. Because of the design of the tool and the cap, the cap is an extra part that must be separately manufactured for use with the tool. As a separate part, the cap must also be assembled onto the saw.
Reciprocating saws, and other power tools, have a rubber boot component that surrounds a part of the housing. This rubber boot is provided at the front portion of the housing to make the housing more comfortable to grip. In addition, the boot insulates the saw during operation of the saw. The rubber boot is usually made of one piece that is pressed onto the housing of the tool in a known manner. On those tools that include a cap, the boot covers the cap. The application of the boot to the housing, which can use heat and pressure, can cause the cap to crack and break the seal.